The present invention relates to a switch system for use in interconnecting a plurality of transmitters or receivers to any one of a plurality of antennas. These switch systems must be able to handle relatively large power inputs and loads and must be capable of selectively switching from one power input to any one of a plurality of loads quickly and conveniently. In the past, transmitters have been manually interconnected to various antennas to permit scheduling of variations in antenna characteristics. These interconnections are complex, awkward and require excessive time for each change.